Nafsu berubah menjadi cinta sejati
by priskila.jean
Summary: : sakura adalah putri tunggal dari haruno kakashi. Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, kecantikannya terdengar sampai telinga orochimaru, orochimaru berusaha melamar sakura kepada kakashi, tetapi kakashi menolak, dan menghilangkan kakashi, "kau akan menjadi milikku sakura".., "ashiteru mo orochimaru"


**Nafsu berubah menjadi cinta sejati…**

Penjelasan:

Haruno kakashi : 45 tahun

Haruno sakura : 20 tahun

Uzumaki naruto : 21 tahun

orochimaru : 22 tahun

summary : sakura adalah putrid tunggal dari haruno kakashi. Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, kecantikannya terdengar sampai telinga orochimaru, orochimaru berusaha melamar sakura kepada kakashi, tetapi kakashi menolak, dan menghilangkan kakashi, "kau akan menjadi milikku sakura", "ashiteru mo orochimaru"

**Selamat membaca….**

Konon katanya dulu hidup seorang putri yang cantik yang hidup dizaman kerajaan sihir , kerajaan haruno , dia adalah haruno sakura, ibunya sudah meninggal saat melahirkan dia, dan ayahnya adalah haruno kakashi. sakura sangat dimanja oleh ayahnya, apapun permintaan sakura akan selalu diturutin oleh ayahnya. Tapi sakura kecil tidak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh kepada ayahnya, sakura kecil hanya ingin meminta kepada ayahnya membelikan boneka berwujud manusia yaitu 'barbie' dia sangat menyukai barbie, dan kakashi pun memberikan apa yang dia mau. Sakura pun beranjak menjadi gadis muda yang cantik, kecantikannya sampai terdengar ke pelosok dunia, dan ikut terdengar oleh kerajaan orochimaru, kerajaan kegelapan, orochimaru yang mendengar berita bahwa dikerajaan haruno adalah seorang gadis yang cantik berniat memperistrinya, orochimaru dan para pengawalnya pergi menuju istana haruno. Sakura yang tidak mengetahui sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa nya hanya santai dan bermain dihutan dengan hewan-hewan disana, berlarian,tertawa,bersama hewan-hewan ini , tentu saja sakura tidak sendiri dia ditemani oleh pelayan pribadinya uzumaki naruto, naruto sudah dipercayai oleh raja untuk melindungi sakura, naruto yang berumur 21 tahun , sedangkan sakura 20 tahun, diam-diam naruto mengaggumi dan ingin melindungi sakura sebagai kakak dan adik. Saat sakura dan naruto lagi didalam hutan , orochimaru datang bersama para pengawal ke istana haruno. Saat di istana dia berhadapan dengan kakashi raja dari kerajaan haruno.  
kakashi yang melihat orochimaru diistananya pun bertanya "ada urusan apa kau kemari orochimaru?"  
Orochimaru menyeringai dan berkata " santai kakashi, aku hanya ingin mengajukan permintaan padamu"  
kakashi pun menaikkan alisnya, "permintaan apa?"  
Orochimaru pun menjawab "aku ingin menikahi putrimu kakashi, kudengar dia sangat cantik"  
Kakashi sangat terkejut dan marah " apa kau gila orochimaru, kau mengingini putriku , kenapa kau tidak mencari pendamping yang lain, aku tidak mengizinkanmu orochimaru, Maaf aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaan mu"  
Orochimaru yang merasa permintaannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kakashi pun tersinggung, dia sangat marah dia pun berkata " beraninya kau menolak permintaan ku, tanpa dirimu aku bisa memperistri putrimu, lebih baik kau mati kakashi! "

Mereka langsung bertarung , pertarungan sihir, kedua nya seimbang , kakashi dan orochimaru sama-sama sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi, orochimaru yang berpikir tidak ada jalan keluar lagi memikirkan 'cara itu' , dia langsung membuat mantra. Dan tiba-tiba. Lingkaran sinar kehitaman pun muncul dan menarik sang raja kedalam lingkaran hitam itu dan menelan sang raja. Akhirnya sang raja tertelan didalam pusaran hitam itu. Orochimaru juga merubah seluruh orang-orang di istana untuk patuh terhadapnya. Saat sakura ingin menyentuh bunga mawar didalam hutan itu , tangan sakura tertusuk duri hingga berdarah. Ini pertanda buruk! Sakura yang merasaan perasaan tidak enak mengenai ayahnya segera mengajak naruto untuk pulang ke istana. Didalam perjalanan pulang sakura merasa cemas terhadap ayahanda nya. Saat sampai diistana sakura tidak melihat ayahnya, dia pun mencari-cari ayahnya bersama dengan naruto. Tiba-tiba orochimaru muncul didepan naruto dan sakura. Sakura yang terkejut melihat orochimaru disini semangkin memiliki perasaan tidak enak.

Sakura pun bertanya kepada orochimaru " maaf raja orochimaru dimana ayahku kenapa aku tidak melihatnya, dan ada apa kau berada di sini?"

Orochimaru menjawab " ayahmu ada dikamar , ayahmu bilang untuk menemani nya disana, aku hanya sedang berkunjung disini"

Sakura pun mengangguk mengerti dan berniat mengajak naruto untuk ikut menemani sakura , tetapi orochimaru menghalangi nya "maaf sakura ayahmu hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, anak pirang ini tidak boleh ikut" .

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tidak jadi mengajak naruto menemani nya. Orochimaru pun berkata " mari saya antar sakura, aku juga ada urusan", "dengan dirimu" batin orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

Sakura pun mengikuti orochimaru, sedangkan naruto kembali ketempatnya menemui kaasan nya yang biasanya sekarang sedang memasak didapur kerajaan . Saat sudah sampai dikamar ayahanda sakura, dan mereka berjalan memasuki kamar sang raja yang luas dan bersih, tanpa sepengetahuan sakura, orochimaru menguci pintu ini dan menyembunyikan kunci nya dengan sihir. Sakura pun melihat didalam kamar tidak ada siapa-siapa, berniat untuk kembali menemui naruto , tapi langsung dihalang oleh orochimaru. Dia langsung mendorong sakura hingga membuat sakura terjatuh, dan menggendong sakura kekasur sang raja, sakura yang digendong langsung meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Orochimaru yang merasa sakura sungguh berisik segera menampar sakura sehingga membuat bibir nya berdarah "akan kubuat kau bungkam dengan caraku sendiri" batin orochimaru. Setelah sampai dikasur , orochimaru langsung mencampakan sakura ke kasur membuat sakura meringis kesakitan, orochimaru langsung menimpa sakura dan berbisik ditelinga sakura "sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku" sakura merinding mendengar kata-kata orochimaru dan berusaha menendang orochimaru untuk menjauh darinya. Orochimaru yang merasa sakura sungguh keras kepada dan berusaha melawan segera mengikat dengan tali sihir,mengikat tangan dan kaki sakura di tepi tempat tidur membuat tangan dan kaki sakura terikat kencang. Orochimaru pun berkata "semangkin kau melawan ikatan ini semangkin kuat , lebih baik lihat dan nikmati" . Sakura akhirnya bungkam dia takut ikatan ini semangkin kuat mengikatnya, ia hanya menangis melihat ketidak berdayaan dirinya. Orochimaru yang melihat sakura dengan keadaan terikat ,semangkin bernafsu, dia langsung menarik gaun sakura hingga robek, hingga menyisakan celana dalam serta bra sakura. Orochimaru semangkin bernafsu melihat tubuh mulus sakura, dia pun melihat vagina sakura yang ditutupi celana dalam, dia membuka celana dalam sakura dengan kasar sehingga celana dalam sakura robek membuat sakura menangis karena kesakitan.  
Orochimaru pun membuka pakaian kebangsawanan nya, sehingga ia telanjang bulat, sakura yang melihat orochimaru telanjang bulat membelakkan matanya, mata sakura melihat penis orochimaru yang menegang dan membesar , sakura langsung menelan ludah ketakutan. Orochimaru berjalan mendekati sakura, dan menyuruh sakura mengulum milik nya, sakura tidak mau mengulum 'milik' orochimaru, orochimaru langsung menjambak rambut panjang sakura, membuat sakura membuka mulut kesakitan, tanpa aba-aba orochimaru langsung memasukkan penis nya kedalam mulut sakura, dan menggoyangkan badannya agar dapat memaju mundurkan miliknya kemulut sakura, sakura hanya pasrah dan menangis, sepuluh menit sakura mengulum penis orochimaru , dan orochimaru merasa dirinya akan sampai mempercepat tempo genjotannya dimulut sakura, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan sperma nya didalam mulut sakura, sakura terkejut dan berniat membuang sperma orochimaru dari mulutnya, tapi perkataan orochimaru mengurungkan niatnya "jangan coba-coba kau memuntahkan sperma itu, atau aku akan membunuhmu!" . Sakura pun menelan sperma itu dengan terpaksa, orochimaru pun menarik penisnya dari mulut sakura, dia pun mencium bibir sakura, mengajak sakura 'bertarung' dengan dirinya. Saliva antara sakura dan orochimaru menetes membahasi tempat tidur. Orochimaru memberi kissmark diseluruh badan sakura, membuat sakura tanpa sadar mendesah, mendengar suara desahan sakura, membuat orochimaru berniat 'membuat lebih' agar dapat mendengar desahan sakura lagi. Orochimaru melihat vagina sakura yang bersih, bulu-bulu kemaluannya dicukur dengan rapi, orochimaru memasukkan satu jarinya, membuat sakura menahan sakit, lama kelamaan sakura menikmati jari orochimaru didalam liangnya, orochimaru melihat sakura menikmati, langsung menambah dua jari sekaligus, membuat sakura mengerang keenakan, orochimaru memutar-mutar jarinya didalam milik sakura, membuat sakura mendesah, tidak sampai lima menit, sakura mengeluarkan 'cairan nya' untuk pertama kalinya. Orochimaru langsung menjilat jarinya yang sudah dibasahi cairan sakura. Penis orochimaru sudah menegang sempurna melihat sakura yang menggoda, dia langsung menimpa sakura, dan memasukkan penis nya kedalam vagina sakura. Orochimaru menekan penisnya kedalam vagina sakura, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi jalan masuk penis nya menembus milik sakura, orochimaru yang menyadari bahwa sakura masih perawan , menyeringai dan langsung menekan kasar tubuhnya kedalam milik sakura, membuat sakura berteriak kesakitan sampai mengeluarkan air mata. "Hentikan orochimaru,kumohon, sakit sekali,tolong orochimaru hentikan" pinta sakura disela-sela orochimaru yang langsung memaju mundurkan miliknya didalam tubuh sakura. Semangkin lama sakura sudah terbiasa dengan sakit di vagina nya, dia sudah memulai menikmatinya dan mendesah ," ahh ahh orochimaru mangkin cepat , terus uhh enak , terus ,ayo orochimaru cepatlah" kata sakura tanpa sadar. Orochimaru yang mendengar kata-kata sakura langsung bersemangat menggenjot sakura, memaju mundurkan miliknya kedalam vagina sakura, sakura yang merasa dirinya akan sampai hanya mendesah , dan akhirnya sakura mengeluarkan cairannya untuk kedua kalinya, orochimaru tetap menggenjot tubuh sakura, memutar mutarkan penisnya kedalam liang sakura, sakura yang masih lemas hanya menikmati permainan orochimaru. sakura melihat tubuh orochimaru yang atletis ,berkulit putih pucat dan rambut yang panjang menambah kesan tampan didirinya, tanpa sadar sakura merona merah, sepertinya sakura mulai jatuh cinta kepada orochimaru dan jatuh cinta terhadap 'milik' orochimaru. Orochimaru pun tetap menggenjot miliknya didalam milik sakura, sakura pun mendesah, kali ini sakura mendesah dengan penuh cinta bukan paksaan lagi, orochimaru yang merasa dirinya akan sampai, semangkin memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan tempo yang cepat , dan saat dia sampai, dia mencium bibir sakura, dia mengeluarkan sperma nya didalam milik sakura, sakura yang merasa vaginanya terasa hangat juga mengeluarkan spermanya. Sakura dan orochimaru saling berciuman menikmati permaninan cinta mereka. Orochimaru pun mencabut miliknya dari milik sakura, orochimaru yang merasa dirinya juga mencintai sakura tanpa sadar berkata "ashiteru sakura" sakura tersenyum dan berkata "ashiteru mo orochimaru" orochimaru yang terkejut mendengar jawaban sakura membelakkan matanya, tapi hanya sebentar karena setelah itu dia langsung mencium sakura. Dia tahu sakura dan dirinya akan memulai hidup baru menjadi sepasang kekasih. Orochimaru pun menghilangkan tali yang ada ditangan serta kaki sakura, sakura langsung merangkul leher orochimaru, dan mencium bibir orochimaru, orochimaru yang terkejut atas tindakan sakura hanya diam, tapi dia langsung sadar dan membalas ciuman bibir sakura, mereka pun saling berciuman , kali ini ciuman cinta yang meresa rasakan. Orochimaru pun sadar bahwa tidak butuh melakukan pemaksaan karena sekarang sudah jatuh dipelukannya. Dan dia segera mencabut mantra nya kepada orang-orang istana, membuat mereka semua sadar dan orochimaru juga mengeluarkan kakashi dari lubang hitam miliknya dan mengembalikan kakashi. Kakashi yang menyadari bahwa putrinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada orochimaru mengizinkan orochimaru menikahi putrinya. Orochimaru merasa senang dan berjanji akan menjaga sakura. Naruto merasa senang melihat sakura yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya berbahagia. Orochimaru melamar sakura untuk dijadikan istrinya. Sakura terharu dan menerima lamaran orochimaru.

_*__**Pernikahan dilangsungkan dengan meriah*. **_

******"**Apakah kau orochimaru, menerima sakura, baik susah ataupun senang, menderita ataupun bahagia, hidup ataupun mati" tanya pastor kepada orochimaru  
"Ya saya bersedia" kata orochimaru

"Apakah kau sakura, menerima orochimaru, baik susah ataupun senang, menderita ataupun bahagia, hidup ataupun mati" tanya pastor kepada sakura  
"Ya saya bersedia" kata sakura sambil tersenyum

"Dengan ini kalian sudah kunyatakan sebagai suami istri , silahkan kalian berciuman" kata pastor tersebut

Sakura dan orochimaru pun berciuman didepan tamu undangan dengan perasaan yang berbahagia.

Kakashi pun tersenyum dan mendoakan bahwa putrinya dapat dijaga oleh orochimaru.

**Tamat…**

**Akhir kata, review please…. Arigatou.**


End file.
